


War

by Shanhei



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: 1st part of my war series, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanhei/pseuds/Shanhei
Summary: Take place after Raizel dies spoilers for the end of Noblesse





	1. Death

Tao was clicking away on his keyboard. Seira and Regis sat looking dejected. Lunark was crying at the loss of Muzaka. Kentas was holding her. Takeo was handing out bottles of water that M-21 just brought them. 

Frankenstein sat in a room with an empty coffin holding an earring with no owner. Tears streaming down his face.

Why? He thought after all that happened for his Master to lose his life at the hands of the people he tried to protect. 

As Frankenstein fell into despair and misery. Welcoming Dark spears all-consuming hate. Wishing to be absorbed.

A voice could be heard deep inside him. “No Frankenstein we will not consume you.”

“Dark Spear is that you? Why now are you denying me? Don’t you hate me? I lost everything and now you want me to live in grief and pain.”

“Not everything what about your children? Who going to protect them. They will be hunted down for associating with Nobles and Werewolves. 

Especial M-21 he is now more wolf than human.”  
Dark Spear was right. He had to protect his children. The one’s Master so loved. Their children, the three modified humans that interrupted his life so long ago.

“Join with us, Frankenstein let us help you protect your children. Our children and get revenge on the ones who betrayed the Master. ” Dark Spear laughed.

Yes, he wanted revenge. Yes, he wanted to protect his kids. Could he trust Dark spear? That was what scared him the most.

Dark Spear laughed, “ we couldn’t take you over now if we wanted to. The gift of power the master gave you when he died prevented that.”

That’s right at the time of masters death there was a surge of power through the bond. Frankenstein chuckled and said, “ok I’ll accept you. I’ll join with you. Help me protect my kids, the nobles, and the werewolves.”

Frankenstein closed his eyes as Dark Spear laughed in agreement.

“I don’t know what to do? The humans are getting ready to move on Lukedonia.” Tao said in a panic.  
All of a sudden they heard footsteps. They felt the familiar dark aura that they associated with Frankenstein but it was different stronger more controlled. 

Frankenstein spoke, “ go warn the Werewolves and Nobles tell them we’ll be there soon.”  
They stood and stared. Frankenstein chuckled, “better hurry we don’t have much time.”

Frankenstein’s voice was like two people talking at once. The nobles and wolves agreed and left.  
Tao and Takeo could feel the Dark Spear inside them stir. 

Frankenstein walked over to Tao and put his hand on his shoulder in his new hypnotic voice said, “I want you to go into there launch systems and see if you can detonate all of there missiles and booms.”

Tao wanted to ask questions. But nothing came out. A few seconds past. The dark spear within him telling him to listen to Frankenstein. “Y…yes Boss,” Tao said turning back to his computer. Fingers moving faster than before.

Takeo, on the other hand, spoke. “Are you sure Boss?”

Frankenstein put a hand on Takeo head. A strange feeling spread through his body. A feeling of love and acceptance coming from the Dark Spear within him.

“Yes, I’m sure why don’t you start getting things ready to leave so we can meet up with the wolves and nobles.” 

Before Takeo knew it he was starting to pack up. Frankenstein chuckled then turned to M-21.  
M-21 face was full of fear. Frankenstein moved closer to M-21. To Frankenstein’s disapproval, M-21 moved away from him.

The Dark Spear within him spoke to him, “you knew he would be harder to sway than the other two. He has no connection to the darkness like them.”

Frankenstein thoughts ran through his head. No, I will not lose my son. Not him, he was the first. The one Master choose to be here. The last connection Frankenstein had to his master. He won’t let him go. Even if he has to lock him away to keep him safe he will. 

M-21 tried to move away from Frankenstein but he grabbed him. Pulling him into a tight embrace.  
Frankenstein leaned in and whispered in his ear. The new double voice and warm breath sent chills down his spine.

“You have no reason to fear us. We love you, you are our precious first son. The one master picked to join our family. I will never let anyone hurt you or take you away from us.”

Frankenstein felt M-21 body relaxing. He sighs, “good, now go help your brother get ready to leave.”  
M-21 nodded then headed over to give Takeo a hand.

Frankenstein watches his boys intensely. Then with a laugh says, “ we didn’t start this war but we’re going to damn well finish it.”


	2. Chapter 2

M-21 went to check on Frankenstein it has been a few days since Tao had hacked into the defense systems and detonated the missiles of all the countries he could.

They sent out a message to the world told them because of they’re own stupidity the had killed the only being who was strong enough to stand against the nobles. Also, the only being cared to protect humans from the other two races. The last part of the message sent a chill through him. It said if they moved on the nobles and werewolf again the next attack would be ten times worse.

M-21 went to knock on Frankenstein door but before he could he heard “come in.”

As M-21 entered the room he seen Frankenstein sitting on the bed.

“I…I was just seeing if you needed anything before I went to bed.”

The new blue-violet eyes of Frankenstein staring at him as if they were seeing through him. M-21 did his best to hide his fear. He couldn’t help but not trust Dark Spear.

Frankenstein held his hand out for M-21 to take. He stood there he didn’t want to take his hand. Every time Frankenstein touched he got this overwhelming desire to obey him.

M-21 felt as if an invisible rope was pulling him towards Frankenstein. M-21 stopped and tried to back up. It was like something pulled him hard enough to cause him to stumble forward close enough for Frankenstein to grab.

Before he knew what was happening he was in the bed with his head on Frankenstein lap. He struggled to get free but Frankenstein held him tight with one hand and stroked his hair with the other.

The tingle started with his hair and spread through his body. He wondered if this was how Tao and Takeo felt every time Frankenstein talked to them. Is that why they obey him so completely since the darkness runs through them too.

Is that’s why Dark spear has taken to touching him all the time? To get him to obey too since he wasn’t connected to it.

A voice interrupted his thoughts not the new voice that Frankenstein has been using.

It was Frankenstein himself and he said, “They tore me apart. Can’t you see? My heart, over there. My mind, over here. My soul, shattered at their feet. My spirit, my love, my hope, my kindness. All that’s left is this.”

Tears ran down M-21 cheek. As the warm tingle feeling has affected him and he stopped struggling.

Another voice started to speak. It was a Darker one. A voice that he knew belonged to Dark Spear.  
It Whispered in his ear, “that’s why we keep you three around. Tao is his mind, he keeps him thinking and planning. Takeo is his spit and hope. He keeps him moving forward hoping for a happy ending. You little wolf who so reminds him of his master. You who wants to protect even thou some people are not worth protecting. You are his heart, kindness, and love. As long as he has you he has those things in his life. That’s why he’ll never let you go.”

M-21 laid there that strange warm feeling growing inside him. The next thing Dark Spear said chilled him to the bone.

“And we replaced his shattered soul. Now he has no guilt, no sadness, no pain.”

M-21 felt a spark of hope. Frankenstein was in there. Behind all the pain he was there and he had to get him back.

“Go to sleep M-21. We love you and we’ll watch over you and protect you.”

As his eyes started to close as he was ordered to go to sleep. Before he could slip into the darkness he prayed to whoever was listening to help him find a way to get Frankenstein back he missed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Takeo heard the screams coming from Frankenstein’s office. It wasn’t new and its been getting worse. 

It’s been almost a year since…since Raizel’s passing and Frankenstein’s descent into utter madness. 

Tao was sitting cross-legged with his laptop and his hands over his ears. Tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. Takeo went over and sighed. Sitting next to the hacker he pulled him into a hug. 

This whole situation was killing Tao. Form the first-time he detonated all those booms to M-21 pulling away from them cause of dark spear. 

The way dark spear effects them is crazy. They just can’t disobey Frankenstein no matter how much they wanted to. 

Takeo realized that the stronger M-21 got the more defiant he became. The tricks Frankenstein uses to use on M to get him to comply with orders were not working anymore. Takeo wasn’t stupid he seen through Frankenstein, he knew there were tricks he used on M-21.

Now he was worried. What would the boss do to M if the wolf kept acting up? Takeo turned his attention to the conversation coming from behind the door. 

“NO!” M-21 huffed.

“What did you say to me?!” Frankenstein growled the look of anger on his face.

“I won’t help you anymore, ” M-21 lifted his head to look at Frankenstein, “no more raids on the human facility that you think their bio or Nuclear weapons. You heard the third elder if you don’t stop there’s going to be a war.”

“If we leave the humans to their own devices they’ll destroy the world,” Frankenstein said giving M-21 a look that said end of discussion.

Stubborn wolf wouldn’t listen, “He wouldn’t have wanted this.”

“M-21 STOP!!”

“He’s out there, He needs us. I feel it. We should be out there looking for Him not here sitting on are asses.” 

“Master is not out there how many times do I have to tell you he’s gone?” Frankenstein sighed.

In a trembling voice full of sadness angry. M-21 pounding a first on his chest screamed, “Yes he is!! I know it, and my wolf knows it too. I’ll find him myself!!”

Before M-21 could leave Frankenstein’s hand turned black and grabbed M-21 arm. He hissed, “I forbid you from leaving.”

M-21 dropped to his knees. Biting his lips to keep from screaming in pain as the hand grips tighter on his arm. He could feel the power of dark spear cutting into his skin. 

Trying to keep the pain and fear out of his voice M-21 look up at the man who he seen as a father and said, “you remind me of Crombel.”

Frankenstein tightened his grip and pulled the young wolf to him but before he could say anything the door flew open and someone yelled “BOSS!”

Frankenstein jumped looking up at the scared faces of Tao and Takeo. He looked down at M. He could see blood slowly dripping down his arm from around Frankenstein’s hand. He gasped, letting go of M-21 arm. The look of horror and shame on Frankenstein a face.

M-21 got up holding his arm. Turning to face his boss. The utter sadness in M-21 face was crushing. “I said I would find myself,” M-21 growled on his way out of the room.

Takeo chased after M-21.

Tao turns to his boss the look of confusion on Frankenstein scared him. “Are you ok Boss?”  
No answer came as Frankenstein flopped on the couch in his office with his head in his hands. 

Tao looked in the direction that M-21 left and silently prayed that he really did find Raizel. They needed him their family was falling apart.


End file.
